Piper and Leo's Family
by xheart to thee
Summary: [Slightly AU PiperLeo ] Just a little story on Piper and Leo's family. This is my first fic...it's not brilliant. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic so don't slag it if its crap! I don't own any of the Charmed Crew sadly :( but I do own Noah and Kym!  
  
It was a lovely day in San Francisco and in 1329 Prescott Street a happy family was sitting in their garden enjoying the sun.  
  
'Hey Leo honey could you pass me the sauce sitting on the table.' Piper Halliwell-Wyatt said. Piper was the wife of one of the most important people in Law in San Francisco. She was a beautiful woman with long brown hair that went down her waist. She was probably the prettiest woman in San Francisco  
  
'Sure honey' the man said. The man was Leo Wyatt. A very good lawyer from San Francisco.  
  
Leo passed Piper the sauce as a little boy came running. The little boy looked about 4 with blonde hair and big chocolate brown eyes.  
  
'Mommy mommy! Kymmie wont let me use the potty!' the little boy said. After he said it a little girl came running out also laughing. She had brown hair just past her shoulders and it was put up in braids with ribbons. She also looked about 4  
  
'What do you mean Noah?' Piper said stifling a laugh at her boy jumping up and down.  
  
'Kym wont let me use it. She keeps standing in front of the door!' He exclaimed still jumping up and down. Kym, the little girl, was laughing at her brother.  
  
' I was only playing!' Kym said giggling as she said it.  
  
' Ok well go to the potty now Noah. Kym come here and stop teasing you brother.' Piper said as Noah ran off, but as he went he stuck his tongue out at his sister and she stuck hers back. Kym and Noah were twins and were always doing things like that to each other. They were very close to one another and were never apart. It's like they were joined at the hip!  
  
'Mommy can we go to the park today?' Kym asked as she sat up on the table.  
  
'No we cant Kymmie cause mommy isn't allowed. She has to rest.' Leo said as he sat down beside Piper.  
  
'Awww. But...but......aww please!' Kym said. She hadn't been to the park in over 24 hours and it was killing her!  
  
'C'mon Leo I can still go to the park. Im pregnant not terminally ill. And I know your just looking out for me and I love you for it I really do but if our daughter wants to go to the park then lets go!' Piper said smiling at Leo with her 'smile'.  
  
Kym looked at her dad waiting for his approval. Leo finally gave in and nodded. Kym jumped up from her seat and did a lap of the garden in happiness!  
  
Piper just laughed at her daughter! She got up from the table and Noah came walking in.  
  
' Ahh better. Why is Kym running round the garden mommy?' Noah said confused.  
  
' She is happy cause we're going to the park.  
  
Noah face lit up and he joined his sister in the lap of the garden. Leo and Piper laughed at their children. Leo walked over to Piper and stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, still small, belly.  
  
' Just think in 5 months we will have another one to join them in their running.'  
  
' Don't remind me!' Piper said.  
  
There my first chapter of my first story! Wow I have never done it before but it's fun! Please do the whole review thing!  
  
MOL 


	2. The Park

Ooo my second chapter!! He He!!! I now own Jack!  
  
Piper and Leo's Jeep drove into the car park of the park. Piper got out and went into the back seat door and opened it and lifted out Kym and set her down and she ran off.  
  
'Be careful Kymmie watch you don't fall!' She shouted after her.  
  
Leo had already got Noah out and he was running after his sister and they had both climbed onto swings and shouting for their parents to push them.  
  
Leo and Piper walked over and began pushing their children.  
  
'Higher, Higher!' both kids were shouting. Piper and Leo pushed them and then went and sat down on the seat where all the other parents sit and watch their children have fun.  
  
Kym and Noah were playing in the Jungle Gym and Leo had gone of to get drinks and Piper were sitting when a lady who looked about 31 sat down beside them. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a lot like Piper but with shorter hair. Her son ran off and joined the children in playing.  
  
'Hello im guessing you kids are out there somewhere too?' The woman said.  
  
'Yes they are. They wanted to come here badly! They love it here.' Piper said to the woman. 'Im Piper Halliwell-Wyatt.''  
  
'Oh im Phoebe. Phoebe Dean...wait did you say Wyatt?' Phoebe asked curiously.  
  
'Um..yea I did. Why?' Piper said with a funny look.  
  
' Wow your thee Piper!' Phoebe said smiling' ' Your so lucky to be married to the richest guy in San Francisco! You are married to Leo Wyatt the lawyer?' she said realising that she had be chatting away about the lady being rich and didn't even know if she was married to Leo Wyatt. 'Yea im married to him.' Piper said smiling as she saw him coming over here with drinks for her and the twins.  
  
Phoebe followed Piper's eyes and saw her looking at Leo. 'Oh my god here he comes!' She said rather excited!  
  
Leo came over and sat beside Piper and gave her her drink. ' Hey baby here is you drink. Iced tea as you ordered.'  
  
'Um...Leo this is Phoebe. Say hi.' Piper said smiling at Phoebes face of total excitement.  
  
'Hello Mr Wyatt' Phoebe said shaking his hand.  
  
'Hello Phoebe and please call me Leo everyone does.' Leo said also shaking her hand.  
  
Noah and Kym came running over probably looking for a drink.  
  
'Daddy we're thirsty!' Kym said not even noticing the conversation her parents were having.  
  
'Um...Kymmie cant you see we were talking. Say hello to the nice lady.' Piper said to her daughter.  
  
'Hello nice lady. Now can I have a drink?' Kym said in her best voice.  
  
Phoebe laughed at the cuteness of the little girl. 'Hello little girl im Phoebe'  
  
'Hey Phoebe im Noah,' Noah said and then went beside his dad and drank his drink that was sitting there for him.  
  
'Hello Noah. Well aren't you two children the cutetest! And what is this lovely little girl called, She forgot to say her name.' Phoebe said smiling.  
  
' Oh this is Kym. And yes they may be cute but they can be little terrors!' Piper said looking at her angels drinking.  
  
'Well I had better be of or Jack's dad will have a fit that we are not back in time for dinner. It was lovely meeting you Piper and Leo,' She walked over to the twins and kneeled down in front of them ' and it was lovely meeting you two. You are little angels.' She stood up again ' Goodbye nice talking to you maybe we will meet again some other time.' She walked of calling her son as she went. Her son came running over to her and they left.  
  
'Well she was nice.' Leo said as they walked back to the car.  
  
'Yes she was. I think she had a bit of a crush on you!' Piper smirked  
  
'What ever do you mean?' Leo said laughing, knowing that she was right. They got into the car and drove home ready for dinner.  
  
Wow my second chapter!!  
  
MOL 


	3. Sister?

Hey thanks for reviewing. I didn't want to make Leo a doctor cause he would be away all the time and he isn't magical but as for the girls..... I now own Hallie (Prues kid) and Jack (Phoebes)  
  
Mol  
  
Phoebe walked into her sisters house with her sun close behind her.  
  
'Prue! Prue you here?' Phoebe said whilst setting her keys on the table.  
  
'Auntie Prue?' Jack said.  
  
A little girl of about 7 came walking in. She had brown ringlets and they where clipped back.  
  
'She's upstairs Aunt Phoebe,' the little girl said while she got a lollipop from the freezer.  
  
'Ok thanks Hallie. Will you get Jack a lolli too please.' Phoebe said and then she went upstairs.  
  
She walked upstairs and went into her sisters room where her sister was putting away her daughters clothes.  
  
'Hey Pheebs I heard you come in, what's up?' Prue said. Prue had brown hair half way down her back. Her eyes glistened in the sun shining in from the window.  
  
' Oh well you...um might wanna sit down for this. It's pretty big.' Phoebe said. Prue sat in the bed. 'Well when I was at the park with Jack today and I saw this lady with her family. She said her name was Piper.....' Phoebe said looking at her sister.  
  
'So. It's a nice name, uncommon but nice.' Prue said not having a clue what her sister was talking about.  
  
'Prue! Piper! Our sister!' Phoebe shouted. Prue gasped!  
  
'Oh My God! It's Piper!!' Prue also shouted.  
  
Prue jumped of the chair she had been sitting in and ran to Phoebe and they hugged one another.  
  
'Oh My God we have to go see her Pheebs.' Prue said as she caught her breath back from screaming and jumping.  
  
'Yea we do. Tomorrow. Tomorrow.' Phoebe said  
  
They both calmed down and then headed down stairs.  
  
Jack and Hallie where sitting watching TV and heard their moms shouting.  
  
'I wonder what happened.' Jack said  
  
'Hmmm probably found lost clothes or something.' Hallie said as she continued eating her lolli. 


	4. Dinner Time

Another Chapter! Im on a roll! Please keep reviewing! Love y'all  
  
'NO I wanna watch Bob the Builder Kym!' Noah shouted at his sister. They were watching TV waiting for their dinner.  
  
'No Noah we're gonna watch Tweenies!' Kym said as she snatched the remote from his hand. She was a very stubborn child just like her mommy!  
  
Leo came in hearing his children arguing. 'Ok Ok no one wil be watching anything cause dinner is ready. Now come on was your hands.'  
  
They all went into the kitchen where Piper had set the table with dinner and knives and forks.  
  
'Wow honey this looks great.' Leo said as he sat down. The kids got up onto their little chairs and began eating.  
  
'Mommy can I have a drink? I'm thirsty.' Noah said with a mouthful of peas.  
  
' What's the wee word?' Leo said  
  
'Peas!' Noah said  
  
'Close enough,' Leo said with a laugh  
  
Piper went and got him a drink as well as Kym cause she knew she would be wanting one after seeing her brother with one. She knew them to well.  
  
'Piper honey this is great' Leo said as he ate his last bite of food.  
  
'Thanks. It's not my best but it's ok I guess.' Piper said as she got up and took everyones plates and brought them into the kitchen. Noah and Kym got off their chairs and followed her.  
  
'Mommy can we watch a movie?' Kym asked hoping she would say yes.  
  
'Ok but only a short one cause it's bath time soon.' Piper said knowing that bath time isn't a favourite with them.  
  
'Thank you mommy you're the bestest!' Noah said. They both ran off towards the lounge and Leo followed. Piper went into the kitchen and began washing the dishes. She went over towards the sink and then felt a bit sick. She ran upstairs to the bathroom and was sick.  
  
'Well I had better get used to this for the next few months.' She said as she cleaned herself up. End hope you liked it.  
  
Molly xoxo 


	5. Bath and Bed

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy but now im as free as a bird! Hope you like it so far I am going to make something happen to Leo and Piper soon and there will be a Piper/Leo scene also!  
  
%%%%  
  
Piper finished drying the dinner dishes and placed the tea towel on the bench and then walked towards the lounge where she found her husband lying on the sofa with two children lying on top of him. The TV was on and The Lion King was playing. They where watching it.  
  
'Ok kids bath time and bed time. C'mon lets go!' Piper said.  
  
'Awww mom not yet. It's not over yet.' Kym whined. She really loved The Lion King it was her favorite movie.  
  
'Nope mom said bath and bed time so you have to listen to her.' Leo said as he peeled of the twins.  
  
'But dad I wanna see the end of it!' Noah said.  
  
'No! Bath and bed!.' Piper said. She was getting impatient. She had had an awful day and she just wanted to be alone with Leo.  
  
'Ok..'Kym said. She walked up to her mom and stood in front of her and raised her arms up towards her. Piper looked down at her daughter who was the image of Piper and picked her up and carried her upstairs. Leo picked Noah up and he followed Piper and Kym upstairs.  
  
'Ok mom I'm clean now. I want out.' Noah said. He was in the bath playing with the water. His sister was playing with the rubber duck beside him.  
  
'Ok you are clean I think.' Piper lifted him out of the bath. Noah dried himself with the occasional help from Piper and Leo did the same with Kym.  
  
After the twins were both dried and in their pajamas, Noah in Bob The Builder ones and Kym in Barbie ones, they went into the play room and Piper and Leo sat on the big chairs and Kym sat on Piper's knee and Noah on Leo's.  
  
'Ok what story will it be tonight?' Leo asked. He and Piper took it in turns to tell a story to them and it was his turn tonight.  
  
'Yes which one will it be tonight. Make it one that you really like.' Piper said as she began playing with Kym's hair as Kym sucked her thumb.  
  
'Um....the one with the Prince and Princess who are wins like us.' Kym asked. She loved that one.  
  
'Ok the Prince and Princess one it is. Once upon a time there were twins. A boy and a girl who were called Kym and Noah. They lived in a big house with their mom and dad. They where lovely children. Very well behaved......'Leo kept talking until he saw Kym and Noah's eyes closing. He whispered to Piper 'Wow they where tired. I didn't even get to Kym's favorite part.'  
  
'Yes your right. Hard day at Kindergarten I think.' Piper whispered back. They gently carried the twins into their own rooms.  
  
Piper lay Kym on her bed and kissed her fore head and they left the room leaving the door slightly open. Leo lay Noah in his bed and then left the room and met up with Piper in the corridor. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her not yet swollen tummy and Piper rested her head on his shoulder. 'In 6 months we will have another angel to put to bed.'  
  
'Yea your right. I can't wait.' Piper said as she yawned.  
  
'Your tired Piper you should go to bed.' Leo said as he saw his wife yawn.  
  
'No I don't want to I want to go down stairs and sit with you for a while.' Piper said. Leo didn't object and they walked down the stairs.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
There the end of that chapter. Please review it! 


	6. Alone Time

Another chapter. Wow I'm on a roll tonight. Just call me butter cause im on a roll!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Piper walked into the lounge and sat beside Leo and lay in his arms. 'Any thing on?'  
  
'Well there is Serendipity , Titanic or How to lose a guy in ten days. Which one takes your fancy?' Leo said as he channel surfed.  
  
'I think Serendipity I like that movie.' Piper said.  
  
Leo switched the channel to the movie and they began watching it.  
  
They watched it and then as the credits came on Leo turned the TV. 'Well that was a typical women's movie.' He got no reply. 'Piper?' he looked down at his wife. She was fast asleep on his shoulder with her hand on her stomach. He looked at her and thought how beautiful she looked in her sleeping form. He gently removed her from his shoulder and then picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. He lay her on the bed and she stirred.  
  
'Leo?' She mumbled.  
  
'Yea I'm here.' Leo whispered back. 'You fell asleep sp I brought you up here.'  
  
'Ok well im awake now.' She said as she sat herself up on the bed.  
  
'Oh I see that. Your tired you should go back to sleep.' Leo said concerned for his wife cause she was after all pregnant and she needed as much rest as she could get and with having twins running around the house and being at her club most of the time you don't really get much time to rest.  
  
'No I have a better idea.' She did her 'smile' that Leo knew what she was after. She leaned over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. He tried to fight her off but couldn't and began kissing her back.  
  
She stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes.  
  
'Why did you stop?' Leo asked. He wanted more and Piper could tell. She leaned in again and began kissing his neck and then kissed him on the lips. They began kissing passionately and moved more onto the bed and ..............rest to the imagination  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
That was my Piper/Leo scene. Im new at this so it is rubbish! 


	7. Argument

This is another chapter with Prue in it. I don't own Prue either! Please review it!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
'Ok so we are just going to talk to her and bring up the subject of siblings.' Phoebe said to her sister as she put her son's shoes on.  
  
'Yes that is the plan. Ok Hallie go and get into the car, take Jack with you.' Prue said. Her daughter and nephew skipped of to the car. She grabbed her keys and followed the children and Phoebe followed her and they got into the car and they drive of to the park  
  
The arrived there and the all got out of the car.  
  
'Hallie slow down wait up for Jack.' Prue said because she noticed Jack was behind Hallie. 'So Is she normally here?'  
  
'Yes she brings her children here a lot. I see her here plenty of times.' Phoebe said. They walked into the entrance of the park. 'There she is, sitting on the bench.'  
  
'Oh I see her. The one with lovely long brown hair?' Prue asked.  
  
'Yes that's her. Her hair is really long and pretty. Lucky thing!' Phoebe giggled.  
  
They walked over to her and sat down on the bench beside her,  
  
'Hey Piper this is my sister Prue.' Phoebe said. Piper didn't raise her head.  
  
'Hey Piper. I'm Prue nice to meet you.' Prue said. She looked at Phoebe who just shrugged.  
  
'Hey Piper are you okay?' Phoebe asked. Piper looked up at them. Her eyes were puffy. She looked like she had been crying for a while. 'What's wrong?'  
  
'Leo has left me.' Piper said as she cried again.  
  
'He left you?' why?' Phoebe said. She was in total shock. She looked at Prue who was looking at Piper and looking sorry for her.  
  
'Um....he left you?' Prue said. She moved closer to Piper. Even though she had only met her she hugged her tightly. She felt like she had too.  
  
'Yea sniff he left me yesterday. I sniff haven't heard from him.' Piper said and tears ran down her cheeks like rain rolling down a window on a rainy day. 'He just walked out. It was over a silly argument.'  
  
'Oh tell me about it. If you don't want to that is fine but maybe I can help after all I am an advice columnist!' Phoebe said and she hugged Piper too.  
  
'Well it was yesterday morning........  
  
flashback to yesterday morning  
  
Piper is laying the table for breakfast when Leo walked in and came up behind her and hugged her from behind..  
  
'Hey gorgeous.' Leo said as he kissed her head.  
  
'Oh hey Leo. I thought you were at the office today.' Piper said and she turned around and hugged Leo.  
  
'Well I took the day of to spend time with my family.' Leo said.  
  
'Oh good.' Piper said as the door bell went. 'Ill go get that.' She said as she went to the door.  
  
She opened it and a man stood there. He began kissing her before Piper could ask who he was. Leo saw this and he was angry! He stormed over to them.  
  
'Get your hands of my wife!' Leo shouted. He pushed the man of Piper. The man looked at him and then walked off.  
  
'Leo I have....' Piper said but before she could finish Leo butted in.  
  
'Piper! IF you didn't love me anymore you could of said instead of having an affair!' Leo shouted. He walked upstairs.  
  
'Leo I have......sees him leave no idea who that was.' Piper sighed and sat on the floor.  
  
Leo walked down the stairs with a bag of clothes and walked out of the house slamming the door as he left. Piper burst into tears. She cried!  
  
Noah and Kym saw it all. They were a bit confused and didn't understand what had just happened. They saw Piper crying and walked down the stairs and went up to her and hugged her. She hugged them back and they sat like that for a while.  
  
end of flash back  
  
'...and he hasn't come back. I don't know what to do!' Piper cried more.  
  
Phoebe and Prue looked at one another and then back to Piper who was now in tears. %%%%%%%%%% End of that chapter! Please review! 


	8. The visit

Next chapter!!! Don't own any of the people!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Phoebe and Prue had left Piper home. Her children were wondering why their mommy had been crying so much but Phoebe just said she had something in her eyes.  
  
'I can't believe he would just leave her like that. She is pregnant to!' Prue said. She was totally shocked to hear Pipers story.  
  
'I know. I'm going to see him now. Are you coming? I can get Jason to look after the kids.' Phoebe said. Jason was her husband.  
  
'Yea ok I wanna see this slime ball!' Prue said as she gathered Hallie coat and shouted for her to come and get her shoes on. Phoebe did the same with Jack.  
  
They got into the car and drove towards Leo's work.  
  
Leo was in his office. He was just sitting there staring into space. He had stayed there over the last few days while he was away from Piper. He couldn't believe Piper had done something like that. He didn't think she was the type of person to do that. He had seen the mad who kissed her. He recognised him from many years ago. He was Dan! Dan! He had hated Dan because he had taken Piper from him but of course the best man won. He was looking at the pictures on his desk. Ones of Piper and him or of the twins or of them all. Also there was a framed picture of the first sonogram picture of their baby that was due in 5 months. He missed Piper a lot but he couldn't go to see her because he was so angry at what she had done.  
  
Phoebe and Prue walked into the elevator of the building were Leo worked and went to floor 6 and got out and went along the corridor until they came to an reception area that had 'Wyatt Law' written behind it.  
  
'Um. I was wondering is Leo Wyatt here?' Phoebe asked.  
  
The receptionist looked up at them. 'Yes he is here. Have you got an appointment?'  
  
'Um... no but I'm sure he will see us.' Prue said. She was impatient and just wanted to talk to this Leo dude.  
  
'Ok just over there then.' The receptionist said as she pointed to a office down the corridor.  
  
Phoebe and Prue walked to it and knocked on the door and then walked in without waiting for an answer.  
  
Leo looked up and saw two girls standing there. They looked a lot like Piper. The same brown eyes and hair. 'Can I help you?' he asked as he stared at the two women.  
  
'Yes you can I think. I'm Prue Halliwell and I was talking to your wife earlier on. She is very upset!' Prue said to Leo. He looked at her in shock. How did this lady know his wife?  
  
'Prue remember what I said about being calm!' Phoebe said to her sister who was over reacting just a bit.  
  
'How do you know my wife? What has she been saying to you!?' Leo said as he stood up and walked over to the women. He recognised one of them from the park that day when his life was perfect.  
  
'Well we were at the park and we saw her and she was crying over you!' Phoebe said now getting into the same state as Prue. Prue just looked at her.  
  
'Well she cheated on me what was I supposed to do!?' Leo said, getting angry at them.  
  
'She didn't cheat on you! She didn't know who the man was until he left. She hadn't seen Dan since he left! You over reacted! She loves you!' Phoebe said.  
  
Leo just looked at Phoebe and shook his head and ordered them to leave.  
  
'Fine we will go but don't forget you have children who don't understand why their dad left!' Prue said as she and Phoebe left.  
  
Leo started at the door and then threw a picture of Piper at it and it smashed to pieces. He cried. Leo Wyatt a brave man who never got scared or ever cried, cried!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7  
  
Ok ok that was really bad!!! 


	9. Apologies

WOOHOO MORE!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Piper was now at home and was on the chair watching TV when she felt a surge of pain throughout her abdomen. She tried to get up but she was in too much pain. She grabbed the phone near her and dialled a number on it. After it began ringing only then had she realized her she had rang. She had rang Leo's work. It was on speed dial and she had pressed the first one. She let it ring and then the receptionist answered.  
  
'Hello Wyatt Law how may I help you?' The receptionist said.  
  
'Um.....can I please speak groans to Leo Wyatt please groans again please!' Piper struggled to get out.  
  
'Um have you got an appointment?' the receptionist said. She had obviously not noticed Piper in pain.  
  
'Look I just want to talk to screams a bit softly thoughto my husband!' Piper was in pain and was getting angry.  
  
'Ok ok Lady! Ill put you through,' there was a few beeps and then Leo answered.  
  
'Hello Leo Wyatt.' Leo said.  
  
'Leo! Thank god! It's the baby! I'm in pain! Something's wrong!' Piper managed to get it all out in one go.  
  
Leo listened and when he heard about the baby he panicked. 'What? The baby. What's wrong?'  
  
'Leo I'm in pain. Something's wrong.' Piper said. She needed Leo.  
  
Leo talked to her and said he would be right over. He didn't want anything to happen to the baby even though he was still quite angry at Piper.  
  
Piper hung up and sat on the chair and burst out crying, partly in pain and because she was going to see Leo again.  
  
A while later Leo came into the room and went over to Piper who was now on the sofa and was shaking and sweating like there was no tomorrow.  
  
'Oh My God Honey!' Leo said. Only after he said it had he realized that he called her 'Honey'. It just came naturally to him. Piper had heard it too and smiled slightly through pain.  
  
'It hurts Leo!' She was crying and holding her tummy.  
  
'Ok hospital here we come!' Leo went over to Piper and picked her up and carried her to his car and they drove to the hospital. When they got there Leo carried Piper and rushed into the Reception.  
  
'Help! Help it's my wife she is in pain!! Her tummy! She is pregnant! Help her!' Leo screamed.  
  
A nurse ran over with a wheelchair and Leo placed Piper in it. They wheeled her off a bit and Leo stood there.  
  
'Aren't you coming Sir?' the nurse asked.  
  
'Please come Leo! I need you!' Piper said through pain.  
  
Leo smiled a bit and went over to her and grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead.  
  
They went into a room and they where in there for a while and eventually the nurse and Leo came out.  
  
'Is she and the baby going to be okay?' Leo asked worried.  
  
'Yes she is fine and the baby will be ok. She was just suffering from a bit of pain. She will be released tomorrow. I need you to fill out some forms for her. You are her husband aren't you?' The nurse asked.  
  
Leo looked at her and thought. Should I say yes or no? 'Yes I am.' He said.  
  
'Ok great. Follow me.' The nurse said as she walked off. Leo followed her and filled out the forms.  
  
When he was finished he went back to Piper who was now awake. 'Hey how you doing?' Leo asked her.  
  
'A bit sore. Is the baby ok?' She replied.  
  
'Yes it's fine and so are you.' Leo said as he went over to her and brought a chair beside the bed and sat down.  
  
'Oh thank goodness I was so worried.' She said.  
  
'So was I.' Leo said. He looked up at Piper. 'Um...I needed to fill in some forms for you and they asked if I was your husband. I said I was I hope you don't mind.'  
  
'No, I mean technically you are.' She smiled at him. Leo looked at her and smiled slightly also.  
  
'Well I had better be going...' Leo said as he rose from his chair. Piper took his hand.  
  
'No stay with me for a little bit. The twins are at their childminders. Please stay with me.' Piper said. She took his hand and pulled him down again. Leo looked at her and replied by nodding his head. Piper looked at him and stared at him.  
  
'I wanted to thank you for bringing me here. I appreciate it. I didn't mean to ring you it's just that yours is the first number on speed dial and I pressed number one.' She said.  
  
'It's ok, I'm glad you did ring me.' Leo said as he stared into her eyes. He thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever met. Her brown eyes looking at him and her long brown hair which he used to play with and her nose that he loved. He only then realized how much he had missed her and how much he loved her but then he remembered what had happened and he felt a bit down again. Piper noticed him staring at her and then saw his face drop.  
  
'Um...is something wrong?' She asked.  
  
'No everything is fine. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry.' He replied looking up at her. He wanted to touch her face with his hand and kiss her but prevented himself from doing so.  
  
'No I'm the one that is sorry.' She said. Tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
'No I am I didn't give you a chance to let you speak. I just jumped to conclusions and left before you even had a change to speak. Phoebe and her sister Prue came and told me what you had told them and then I realized that you didn't know who this man was.' Leo said. He saw the tears falling down Piper's eyes and he raised his hand and dried them with his thumb.  
  
'I know I told them. I was so upset. I didn't know who the man was until you had left and I realized that it was Dan from many years back. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me' Piper said as she cried. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she felt Leo's thumb wipe them away. She loved him so much and didn't know what to do with out him by her side. He had been there for most of her life. She and Leo had met when they where 16. He was the popular football captain and she was the school girl geek. She had never thought Leo would even look at her in a million years but he did and then began going out and then they fell in love and then they got married and had two beautiful children. She missed him so much.  
  
'I do forgive you Piper. I...I love you so much and my life as been hell without you and the twins and I can't sleep at night without you beside me.' Leo said. He rose from his seat and moved onto the edge of the bed Piper was lying in.  
  
'I love you to Leo! I can't sleep without your body heat and your arms around me to make me feel safe. Please come home.' Piper said.  
  
'Of course I will!' Leo said smiling. He leaned into her and kisses her softly and when they parted Piper smiled at him and tears filled her eyes again.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
HE HE!!! Molly looks shy Is it good? Well review it if you think so!!! 


	10. Home Again

Next Chapter! I am going to begin writing another story about a Piper and Leo school romance. Please read that one!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Piper had been released from hospital the next morning and was walking into her hall way when she saw Kym and Noah run up to her and hug her.  
  
'Wow hello! What a greeting.' Piper said and she knelt down and hugged her children and then looked up and saw Phoebe and Prue standing there with their children standing beside them. She walked over to them and thanked them. Over the few weeks that they had known each other they had become quite close. Like sisters. Piper had grown up with her dad an only child. She had never known her mom but had one picture of her which she kept under her pillow in her bedroom.  
  
'Thank you for doing this. It means a lot to me.' Piper said.  
  
'Honey what will I do with your bags?' came a voice from outside. Phoebe and Prue recognized the voice to belong to Leo and so did the twins and smiled and ran outside to their dad. Phoebe looked at Piper and then to Prue.  
  
'I guess what ever we said to him worked.' Prue said smiling at Piper who was also smiling brightly.  
  
'Yea it did. He is back for good and we have apologised to each other. Thank you for what you said to him.' Piper said as she spun round and saw Leo walking in the door with a child in each arm. She began laughing at them and went over to them and took Kym out of Leo's arm.  
  
'I missed you daddy!' Kym said as she laid her head on Piper's shoulder.  
  
'Me to!' Noah piped in.  
  
'I missed you guys too.' Leo said as he set Noah down and Piper set Kym down and they ran of to watch TV.  
  
Prue and Phoebe walked towards them. 'I'm sorry Leo if I was rude or annoyed you in anyway a few days ago.' Prue said.  
  
'It's ok you were right. I'm glad you did because it knocked some sense into me and now I am back home again were I belong.' Leo said smiling and wrapped his arms around Piper.  
  
'Well I'm glad our yelling helped!' Phoebe said laughing. 'Lets have some cake. We bought you a welcome home cake. The twins wanted to get a Happy Birthday one but we decided against it!' They all laughed and Kym, Noah, Hallie and Jack came into the room.  
  
'What is so funny?' Kym asked as she came up beside her mom.  
  
'Oh nothing baby.' Piper said as she lifted her daughter up.  
  
A while later everyone was in the lounge. Jack and Noah were playing with Noah's toys and Piper was braiding Kym and Hallie's hair. Piper was very good with hair and Hallie wanted her hair in plaits. Piper tied the ribbon to the end of Kym's plait and was finished.  
  
'There you look like two little angels.' Piper said. Phoebe and Prue looked at the girls.  
  
'Yes little angels!' Phoebe said. 'My niece the angel. Never would have imagined it!' Prue laughed at this comment.  
  
Piper turned around and looked at Leo who was smiling contentedly. 'Are you happy?'  
  
'Yes I am because I'm back were I belong. Home.' Leo said as he leant forward and kissed Piper softly.  
  
The twins and Hallie and Jack all went 'Ewwww!' and Phoebe and Prue laughed as did Piper and Leo.  
  
Piper got off the chair and walked out of the room and Phoebe and Prue followed her to help her with the dishes as she was should be resting. Leo watched them leave and then he smiled and said. 'It's good to be home again.'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& He he please say if you like it or not! 


	11. Telling Her

Haven't updated in while sorry! Here goes! Also any ideas as to what the new baby could be called?  
  
Prue and Phoebe were at their house again after leaving their children at school.  
  
'So we are going to talk about siblings then maybe bring up the subject of mom?' Prue said.  
  
'Yep that's it!' Phoebe said.  
  
'Ok lets go!' Prue said and she and Phoebe left the house to go to Piper's house.  
  
Leo was walking down the stairs and he walked into the kitchen smelling of Piper's cooking. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small bump.  
  
'Hmmm good morning baby.' Leo said kissing her head. He breathed in the smell of her hair which he had missed.  
  
Piper turned round and wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses him. 'Good morning. Did you sleep well?'  
  
'Yea I did considering you kept getting up!' Leo laughed.  
  
'It's not my fault!' Piper said pretending to look upset.  
  
'Awww don't be sad I was just kidding.' Leo said hugging her knowing she was just messing with him.  
  
'Well what do you have planned for today?' Piper asked.  
  
'Well I have to go to work today and do some paper work and I'm interviewing the new Solicitor.' Leo said sitting down at the table pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
'Oh well I am staying at home resting and playing with the twins. Prue and Phoebe and their kids are coming over today.' Piper said sitting beside him drinking orange juice.  
  
'Oh well I hope you have fun and please do take it easy.' Leo said drinking the last sip off his coffee and then standing up. 'I'm going up to get ready for work and then I'm off. Love you.' Leo said.  
  
'Ok will you wake the twins and tell them to come down here. Love you too.' Piper said as she lay back on the chair caressing her bump.  
  
Phoebe and Prue were getting out of their car and were walking up the steps to The Manor.  
  
'So you talk about sisters and then I will say that we had a sister when we where younger but she left with our dad. Ok?' Phoebe said as she rang the doorbell.  
  
'Yep.' Prue said. Piper answered the door.  
  
'Hey c'mon in.' Piper said standing back from the door to let them in.  
  
They go into the lounge were Kym and Noah are watching T.V.  
  
'Hallie!' Kym said and ran over to her. 'Let's go up to my room and play.' Kym and Hallie ran off to her room.  
  
Noah and Jack went up to his room to play cars.  
  
'Do you want a cup of coffee?' Piper asked getting up slowly.  
  
'Here I'll go do it. You stay there Leo would never forgive us if we made you do all the work!' Phoebe said.  
  
'Ok. Thank you.' Piper said smiling.  
  
Phoebe returned with two coffees and a glass of water. 'Here you go Prue.' She handed Prue her coffee and gave Piper the water.  
  
'Thanks Pheebs.' Piper said drinking the water.  
  
They began watching T.V when a T.V show came on about three sisters and Phoebe looked at Prue and give her a 'look' to start talking about you-know- what.  
  
'Aww the sister look very close. Do you have any sisters Piper?' Prue asked her.  
  
Piper shook her head. 'No I was an only child. I grew up with my dad. He and my mom split up when I was little. I had two sisters but when I left with my dad they stayed with mom. I never talked to them, I didn't even know their names.'  
  
'Oh I see well I don't know what I would do with out my little sister!' Prue said looking at Phoebe who was smiling.  
  
'Yea I wish I had known my sisters. I'm glad my children wont grow up with out siblings.' Piper said looking at her belly.  
  
'Well we had a sisters when we were little but she went to live with our dad when our mom and dad split up. We didn't know her name cause when she left I was 2 and Prue was 5 and our mom never mentioned her. I wish we had got to know her.' Phoebe said eyeing Prue.  
  
'Yea I wish we did too.' Prue said.  
  
Piper got up. 'I'm just going to the bathroom another thing about being pregnant: A lot of bathroom calls!' Prue and Phoebe laughed as Piper went upstairs to the toilet.  
  
'I thought you were going to tell her!?' Prue said.  
  
'Well I was waiting for the right time!' Phoebe said.  
  
'Ok ok I'll tell her! I'll tell her that she is our sister and that she is a witch all in one sentence!' Prue said.  
  
Piper was walking down the stairs when she heard Prue say that she was going to tell her that she was their sister and a witch. She was shocked.  
  
She walked in. 'I'm a what?'  
  
Oooooo end of! Hope you like it? Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was muy occupada! 


	12. Reaction

Oooooo She knows!!! How will she react? Well silly! Read and find out!  
  
'I'm sorry I'm a what?' Piper asked again as she walked into the lounge slowly.  
  
'Um....you're a witch.' Phoebe said.  
  
'Yea Pheebs real smooth!' Prue said.  
  
'Yea I got that bit!' Piper said sarcastically. 'But I don't believe you. Witches don't exist! There myths! Like Giants and Ogres!'  
  
'Um...Well they do exist because we are witches and so are you...we think.' Phoebe said getting up and moving towards Piper who was now looking at them strangely.  
  
'Yea we think you're our sister who went to live with our dad when our mom and dad split up cause you fit the bill well!.' Prue said laughing nervously hoping that would break the barriers that where metaphorically building.  
  
'Yea sure and I'm the President's wife!' Piper said. Phoebe moved to beside her and touched her arm slightly.  
  
'Well you are the wife of a pretty good Lawyer that is close.' Prue said. Phoebe shot her a look and Prue stopped and kept quiet.  
  
'Look we are nice witches. We are good ones! I promise. And for all we know you may not even be one of us! It was just a thought that came to our minds.' Phoebe said now touching Piper's arm and pulling her gradually to the couch.  
  
'Do you really think I am one of you?' Piper said, the idea now growing on her.  
  
'Well we think so I mean all the things you have said remind us of our childhood and your name begins with a 'P' also.' Prue said.  
  
'What has my name beginning with a 'P' got to do with it?' Piper said confused.  
  
'Well names beginning with 'P' run in our family. It's sort of tradition.' Prue said in answer to Piper's question.  
  
'Oh I see. Um...well' Piper said still quite confused.  
  
'Yes...?' Phoebe said.  
  
'Well I was wondering what kind of powers you guys have, that is if you have any.' Piper said.  
  
Prue and Phoebe laughed slightly and they both stood up. 'What is so funny? Did I say something wrong?' Piper said.  
  
'No! We do have powers, active ones. I can see into the future. I get premonitions and I can levitate Wanna see me levitate?' She asked. 'I also have the power of Empathy.'  
  
Piper nodded her head and Phoebe levitated to light on the roof and back down again.  
  
'Wow.' Piper watched as she came back down again. She looked at Prue. 'What can you do?'  
  
'I can astral project myself and I can move things with my mind. Telekeni.' Prue moved the cushion sitting on the couch to the other chair with her hand and then she astral projected to the other side of the room.  
  
'Whoa that was weird. A good weird though.' Piper said. 'Do you think that I have a any powers?'  
  
'Yes I' sure you do and if we are right you will have the power of Molecule manipulation. The power to freeze and blow up objects.' Phoebe said.  
  
Piper looked at them and laughed. 'Freeze things! Right!'  
  
'No we're serious!' Prue said. 'Try freezing something. I'll throw this ball up in the air and you put your hands out and motion them and try to freeze it.' Prue picked up a rubber ball.  
  
Piper looked at her hands and then back to Prue. She nodded and Prue threw the ball in the air and Piper flicked her hands but the ball just fell to the floor with a bump.  
  
'Well looks like I'm not your sister witch after all!' Piper said.  
  
'No no no try it again. IT has to work. Clear your mind and think about it freezing.' Phoebe said.  
  
'Ok I'll try.' Piper said.  
  
Prue picked up the ball again ands threw it up and Piper motioned her hands to the ball and it froze in the air. Piper stared at the ball and then back to her hands.  
  
'Did I just do that?' She asked.  
  
'Phoebe smiled and nodded. 'Yea you did!'  
  
'Oh my god! I'm a witch!' Piper said. She smiled and laughed. 'I'm a witch!'  
  
'But one thing is you can't tell anyone. It is a secret we can't be exposed or we will most likely die. We know about death from exposure.' Phoebe looked sadly yo the ground as did Prue.  
  
'What do you mean?' Piper asked watching them sadly.  
  
'Well we lost our baby sister, Paige, by a demon. He killed her and we were exposed as witches.' Phoebe sighed and looked up again.  
  
'Oh I'm sorry.' Piper said feeling guilty that she had asked.  
  
'It's ok it was while ago.' Phoebe said.  
  
'Um...well does this mean I am your sister?' Piper asked,  
  
'Yes I think it does? What was your maiden name?' Prue asked.  
  
'Halliwell. I thought about maybe being related to you guys when I first heard your names because not many people have the last name Halliwell but then I shrugged it off.' Piper said.  
  
'Well we thought that you were related to us too and it seems that you are!' Phoebe said going over to Piper and hugging and Prue joined in.  
  
'What are you guys doing? Did dad leave again?' said a voice from the hallway.  
  
'Piper turned around and shook her head at her daughter and son and he now niece and nephew. 'No baby he didn't. Do my children have powers?' Piper asked Phoebe and Prue.  
  
'They probably will because our children do.' Prue said going over to her daughter.  
  
Hallie showed Piper her power and Jack showed her his. Their powers were basic versions of their parents.  
  
'Cool!' Noah said and Kym just stared in amazement.  
  
'They like itâ¢' Piper said going over to the twins. 'You guys have powers too.'  
  
'We do?' Kym said shocked.  
  
'Yep!' Piper said smiling at her daughter. 'You both do!' Noah looked really happy.  
  
'Also I think they will be more powerful because this house is built over the Nexus and I'm guessing they were conceived here!' Piper blushed and nodded. 'The house was in our family for years.' Prue said. Piper looked at her and then back to her children. Her children found out their powers and were messing around with them and their new cosuins in the conservatory and Piper thought to her self.  
  
'With two children with powers and one on the way what will life be like. Also what will Leo say?' Piper panicked and hoped Leo wouldn't mind. She watched her twins and rubbed her belly and smiled nervously.  
  
There we go another chapter! Hope you liked it! Also I need some ideas for the name of the next baby. I haven't decided if it will be a boy or a girl so maybe you could give me some ideas of names and I will choose one! Thankyou! 


	13. We're Witches Daddy!

Thank you for the reviews and thanks for the idea for names!! Im not quite sure what the baby is gonna be called! But I'm thinking a little girl now because I have a nice girls name I think! But it will be a surprise! I hope you guys like my choice!  
  
Piper was sitting at home resting her feet when she heard the front door open. It was Leo coming home from work. She was going to tell him about her being a witch but she was going to find the right time. She was happy but she wasn't sure what Leo would think.  
  
'Hey honey, have a good day at work?' Piper asked Leo as he walked into the conservatory.  
  
'Yea it was ok. Did a few divorces you know the norm.' Leo said sitting down beside her.  
  
'Yea it was okay. You know Phoebe and Prue came over with Hallie and Jack and we just chatted about things. Actually there was something I wanted to tell you. It's actually quite funny.....'Piper was interrupted but the twins running in shouting 'Daddy'  
  
'Hey kiddo!' Leo said picking Noah up.  
  
'Me to Me to!' Kym said jumping up and down. Leo lifted her up to and balanced them both in his arms.  
  
'What did you do today?' Leo asked.  
  
'We played with our new cousins and we played with our powers! We're witches daddy!' Kym said all at once. Leo looked at Piper and Piper looked at Leo. Leo burst out laughing.  
  
'Ok Kymmie!' He put them down. Kym put her hands out into the air and the lamp on the table started floating. Noah blinked his eyes and it went invisible. Leo just watched with his mouth nearly hitting the floor.  
  
'What the hell was that?' Leo asked Piper who was now standing looking Leo.  
  
'Um... that was the thing I wanted to tell you about. Um...we're witches!' Piper said falsely smiling at Leo hoping he would be ok with it.  
  
'You're what?' Leo said in total shock.  
  
'Witches daddy! Like Harry Potter!' Noah said.  
  
'Yea like HP' Kym said smiling widely up at her dad.  
  
'Yes I can see that but I'm not sure what to say.' Leo said looking back at Piper who was now sitting down again. She was very tired after the whole day and she could tell the baby was tired too. 'Piper? I don't understand.' Leo said sitting down beside her noticing she was sitting down very tired looking.  
  
'Well I only found out today. Phoebe and Prue came over and they told me that I am their sister which is true because we have checked out my birth certificate. They are witches, The Charmed Ones to be exact. The most powerful witches in the entire world. I am one of them and I have powers. I wasn't sure what you would say to this. Please be ok with it!' Piper said.  
  
'Um...I don't know what to say again. I can't get over that you're a witch. I mean our children are magical. Will the next one be magical too?' Leo asked still letting the whole thing sink in.  
  
'Yes our children will be more powerful than Phoebe or Prues children because ours were conceived over the Nexus.' Piper said laughing slightly at the 'conceived' bit.  
  
'The what?' Leo said. He was beginning to understand what his wife was telling him.  
  
'The Nexus. It's a powerful thing. I'll tell you about it some other time. It's just that our children as they grow up will get more and more powerful.' Piper said. She could tell Leo was getting used to the idea and she was happy.  
  
'Wow. All this and I only came home from work!' Leo said smiling at Piper.  
  
'So you're okay with it? You don't hate me or think I'm a freak?' Piper asked.  
  
'No of course I don't think you're a freak and I don't hate you, how could I.' Leo said kissing her forehead and rubbing her belly.  
  
'Yea Daddy won't be leaving again! YaY!' Kym and Noah  
  
Piper smiled at her children's remark and stood up.  
  
'No honey sit down you look tired. I'll make dinner. McDonalds it is!' Leo said and the twins nearly jumped a mile in the air.  
  
'YaY Mc'D's!' Kym said.  
  
'Ok well I'll be back soon with dinner. See you later Kymmie and Noah. Be back soon Baby' He kissed her forehead and then left.  
  
'So mommy can you show us your powers again. There soooo cool!' Noah said emphasising the 'so' 'Ok here goes.' Piper raised her hands and froze the butterfly that had been flying around the room.  
  
'Cool! Utterby!' Kym said.  
  
'Butterfly baby.' Piper said fixing her daughters attempts to say butterfly.  
  
She smiled and layback in the seat rubbing her belly and he kids climbed on top of her and sat beside her on either side and lay their heads on her belly.  
  
'Hey baby, I'm Kym your big sister. I love you.' Kym said to the belly.  
  
'I'm Noah your big brofer. I hope you're a boy so I can play trains with you.' Noah said.  
  
'No it's a girl silly!' Kym said  
  
Piper smiled at her children arguing over the baby inside of her. She was happy that Leo was happy with her being a witch and didn't think she was some supernatural freak.  
  
There we go. End of that chapter. Hope you like it so far! 


	14. An Angel

Well this chapter is a few months later than the previous chapter just so you don't get confused and think 'wow that was a short pregnancy!'  
  
'Stop it Noah! That hurts!' Kym shouted at Noah who was nipping her.  
  
'Sorry.' Noah said but he kept doing it.  
  
'Aow! Mommy!' Kym said now crying.  
  
Piper heard her daughter crying so she went to her. 'Aww what's wrong?' She said kneeling down on the floor. She knelt down slowly because he belly was now in her way and it was quite heavy.  
  
'Noah keeps nipping me! It hurts!' Kym said leaning her head on her mom's shoulder.  
  
'Noah stop nipping Kym.' Piper said rubbing Kym's head.  
  
'Ok I'm sorry Kym.' Noah said to Kym.  
  
'That a good boy now go of and play nice together mommy isn't feeling well.' Piper said letting go of Kym.  
  
'Mommy not feeling well? I'll go and call daddy.' Kym said moving to the phone but Piper stopped her.  
  
'No Kymmie its ok mommy just has to have a lie down.' Piper said.  
  
'Otay!' Kym said and then she and Noah ran up stairs to the playroom.  
  
Piper sighed and went into the lounge and lay down on the couch and rubbed her belly.  
  
She lay there for about half an hour when suddenly she felt a pang. 'Aow!' She said. She felt another pang this one sorer. 'Aow!' She said again. She started laughing as she got more pains. She knew what was happening. She tried to get up when her waters broke.  
  
'Uh oh!' She walked over to the phone and rang Leo's office. When she got through the receptionist she got to Leo.  
  
'Leo! The baby's coming! It's time Leo!' Piper said breathing heavily.  
  
'What? Are you sure?' Leo asked panicking.  
  
'No Leo I have just wet myself and I'm suffering stomach cramps from bad Chinese!' Piper said in her sarcastic tone.  
  
'Ok ok. I'll be right over.' Leo said and hung up.  
  
Piper began breathing and sat down on the couch. A while later Leo arrived at the house and he and Piper went to the hospital leaving the twins of at Phoebe's house to look after. They didn't know why there mommy was crying out in pain and were scared.  
  
'Is there a wheel chair for my wife?' Leo said helping his wife into the reception area of the hospital. She was breathing quickly and heavily.  
  
'Yes sir right here.' A nurse said running up to them with one and Piper sat down in it.  
  
'Thank you.' Leo said holding Piper's hand while she was being wheeled into the delivery room.  
  
'Ok ok you just need to keep breathing Mrs Halliwell-Wyatt. You're doing great!' The midwife said to Piper who was sweating and panting.  
  
'I'm breathing!' Piper said.  
  
'Yes honey we can see that.' Leo said. His face went funny and he looked at his hand. 'Aow honey!' Piper was squeezing his hand and it was loosing colour.  
  
'Oh sorry....aow' Piper screamed.  
  
'Ok just one more push! That's it one more.' The midwife said again.  
  
Piper pushed her face went scrunched up and then there was the sound of a baby's cry.  
  
'Congratulations Mr and Mrs Halliwell-Wyatt you have a beautiful baby girl.' The midwife said handing the little baby girl to Piper who was now crying.  
  
'She's beautiful Piper.' Leo said kissing Piper's head. He loved her more than anything at this moment in time along with his new baby girl.  
  
'Yea she is!' Piper said kissing the soft skin of the little girl's hand. The baby had big brown eyes like Kym and brown hair like Kym's too. She was a mini Kym when she was born and would grow up to look like Piper as did Kym.  
  
'Knock knock!' Phoebe said knocking the door. 'Can we come in?'  
  
'Yeah. C'mon in.' Piper said.  
  
Phoebe walked in holding the hand of Kym and Prue entered holding Noah's hand. They walked over to the bed and they lifted the children up so they could see their new baby sister.  
  
'Wow Piper she is beautiful little angel.' Prue said stroking the baby's cheek. Noah looked at the baby and looked confused.  
  
'She isn't a boy!' He sounded annoyed.  
  
'Aww Noah I know but she will just be as fun as a little boy. And now you're the only boy so you will be spoilt rotten!' Phoebe said laughing.  
  
'Ok!' Noah said pleased with the explanation.  
  
Piper just laughed. Kym sat up beside Piper and hugged the baby as best as she could with out hurting her.  
  
'I love you little baby.' She said kissing her head.  
  
Piper and Leo looked at Kym kissing her head and smiled.  
  
'So any thoughts on a name for this little angel?' Prue asked.  
  
'Well I have been thinking about it for a while and I was thinking about a 'P' name now that I have found my family but I didn't think of any that I liked so I was looking at the Book of Shadows and found the name Grace in a spell to do with Halliwell Witches and I like that name and also I remembered you telling me the story about Charlotte Warren and I liked the name Charlotte so I was thinking Charlotte Grace. What do you think honey?' She said looking at Leo.  
  
'I love it.' Leo said.  
  
'Hello Charlotte!' Prue and Phoebe said.  
  
'Hello Charlotte' Kym and Noah said also.  
  
Piper smiled at her new baby girl, Charlotte and then to her other children and smiled. Her family was perfect.  
  
There we go! I have finished this story but I will maybe do sequel to it. Never know what the future has for us! Thanks for reading it! I appreciate your reviews! And I love you all for them!! Mwah! 


End file.
